Apex Hierarchy
by ValkyrieFang
Summary: What happens when Lilith and Satan make a bet on how quickly the heir of hell can find her mate. What happens when things aren't what they seem? Veronica the daughter of Lilith being so cautious and careful has gained the attention of her betrothed at the beginning of the senior year. What is Lilith planning? Does Satan plan on letting Heather take his throne? (Includes Futa)


_September 27, 2018._

_Dear Diary,_

_People would think the difference in Humans, Angels, and Demons would be significant. However, that's not true. Humans believe that because they cannot see means that neither demons nor angels can harm them. Both demons and angels believe that they are superior. I have come to believe that everyone has a fault and is flawed… even the superior facet at our school of Westerberg High located in the heart of hell. The place of all upcoming demons. Learning their roles to play in the human world. Used for the wars to come against the realms above. This group believes they are untouchable like solid Teflon because the leader of this group is the daughter of Satan. She is being conditioned and primed to become the next head honcho of this inferno. Her human name is Heather, and no one knows what her real name is. Every demon has a valid name. We earn it in either battle or study. That or the devil you marry will know it kind of like what the humans would call a soulmate. Anyways, Heather Chandler runs a small group that rules the high school. The funny thing is, all these girls' names are also Heather. How original…_

_Heather McNamara is a demon of persuasion and daughter of a significant devil, Malphas. She is Chandler's right hand of command, just as Malphas is Lucifer's right hand. Funny how that turns out the way it does. Her human appearance is an upcoming young adult with long blonde curly hair and light blue eyes. If we weren't in hell, she could be considered an angel with the sweet smile that hides any ill will towards anyone. Next is, Heather Duke, she is a demon of knowledge and the daughter of Dantalion, also a major demon. She has more of an Asian descent in her human form that many believe comes from her mother and father's preferred features they have taken. It seems she also may have had implants or maybe another demonic spurt due to whatever demons she hails from on her parent's sides. Dantalion, another commanding general's daughter, that Chandler has roped into this small squad of pure terror. The three of them terrorize my peers and other demons other than their own families. They are known and feared as the Heathers of Hell._

_If someone is reading this journal, I should probably introduce myself, my human name is Veronica Sawyer, I am the daughter of Lilith and another powerful demon, that I shall not mention. I have betrothed to the She Demon of Westerberg herself. However, our parents are not genuinely horrible... They just have a sick sense of humor towards their offspring. I cannot seek my future mate out, but she must find me before my next heat. Yes, some demons of a more powerful bloodline have fevers as some demons have ruts. Anyways, it is more traditional for the "powerful demon" to seek and hunt out their prey, or that is what my mother has told me since I became of age._

_Time is ticking fast, and I can only hope she figures it out soon. I am not allowed to reveal my heritage to the other students of Westerberg. My mother has cautioned me that if I did… It wouldn't be a pleasant experience. For anyone... Other influential individuals have my back like my cousin Jason Dean or JD for short. He's the son of Amon and one of my best friends. Martha Dunnstock is also from a significant demon family, focusing in well. Some things are left better as a mystery or not to be brought up. Betty Finn uses her heritage for strategy and insight. Martha and Betty purposefully leave some demon traits visible so they would be viewed as nothing and swoop under the radar. Pretty smart strategy, but it does leave room for ridicule and being mocked as weak blood. We do live in hell after all, haha... This is all I have to report for the start of this year. Wish me luck, this year is going to be an absolute Hell… Pun intended._

Veronica sighed as she closed her journal as the first bell tolled in the halls. She looked around her first-period class and noticed that everyone was staring at a small spat between two students in her grade. Ram Sweeny and Kurt Kelly. They were slamming their heads against one another and locking their horns together in a small disagreement about something childish. Veronica sighed once more and pulled her blue scarf closer to her neck, genuinely disgusted with the silly displays. Whichever writer said hell was only a blazing inferno was utterly wrong. It's only hot for humans, not demons or angels. She watched in small amusement when she saw a lesser demon teacher rip them apart from each other before proceeding to yell at everyone to take a seat. Earning little noises of disappointment from everyone in the classroom who wanted to see the fight continue and the bloodshed from it. Almost everyone in this school was a little bit bloodthirsty.

As the teacher went through what was expected from the students on their syllabus, Veronica zoned out completely. She was a superb student, after all. Had to be perfect with no one knowing except her select few. The only reason why the two muscle-bound athletes where in this class with her is because she was in a high-ranking, Physical Education Training. That meant she shared this class with the trio of terror. As well as her cousin, Jason, who sits in the back. Only when they have this learning style in a classroom, like today. Jason was probably zoned out just like her or reading up on the top fights coming up in the dome that features these students.

It was only when Veronica heard a familiar snicker from the trio of terror that she snapped out of her daze. She discreetly glanced over at them. The sight Veronica saw was very unpleasant to her. Heather Chandler, her betrothed, was manipulating a much weaker demon, a ghoul, to antagonize Kurt Kelly. The controlled student was throwing eraser bits at the hulking athlete. If anyone paid attention, you could see the student's eyes were glossed over in a milky fashion. Poor ghoul.

The constant annoyance made the hulking beast annoyed to the point of actual steam coming out of his nose and maw before attacking the other student. This reaction caused havoc, destroying two desks, gaining the attention of the physical instructor, who got involved once again. This event made even JD interested in what was happening. This caused a bellowing of laughter from others in this class. Veronica rolled her eyes at the juvenile act while opening her Grimora of one of the forbidden arts from her satchel. She honestly thought her betrothed would have been more mature by now — such mockery for someone of a royal line and the soon to be the ruler of hell. Veronica thought no one saw her blatant distaste. However, it was not her lucky day as this was the moment Heather Chandler finally noticed her presence after so many years of hiding from her.

Heather Chandler was known as being the head of the school food chain, considering who her father was. However, she is only biding her time here and waiting to finally get her hands on what rightfully belongs to her, her birthright. After years of searching, she has been tracking down her betrothed, discreetly. This doesn't mean she's saved herself for her but the opposite. (She was very well familiar with types of demons and demonesses' throes of passion.) The daughter of Lilith was to be her mate, the keys to her father's kingdom, and her legacy. Call it a bet if you will. If she is to find her mate before or during her mate's heat and mate with her to gain her birthright. Then she is next in line for the throne and will be given her legions to manage first. That raw power made Chandler water at the mouth. It was a sweet deal to have someone that could take her sexual urges and not break; that's if her betrothed can handle her. Chandler was hoping she wasn't going to break her new toy when she found her.

Heather stared at the back of the brunette's head that rolled her mocha brown eyes at her in a disagreement manner and looking disappointed with her actions. It was in a fashion of pure defiance. While enticing her also irritated her to no end. How dare this weaker blood think she was better than the Princess of Hell, daughter of Lucifer and Pain, the next ruler of the pits and the names go on. People shouldn't be showing this much disrespect in her presence ever or at all. This could be bad for her appearance and social standing. She was Lucifer's pride and joy, the next heir to running all of hell. By that one sign of disrespect, Chandler knew who her next target to destroy this year was going to be or hopefully enslaving. Luckily for her, this prey was decently pretty, even with that disgusting royal blue scarf. This outfit would make many demons, with taste, sneer in disgust. How had Heather missed this walking fashion disaster?

"Heather." Chandler's voice was calm and quiet as she stared a hole through the back of the brunette's head. Duke looked at her from her left and looked where their leader was staring automatedly, knowing what she wanted. Information and possible weaknesses to exploit.

"I don't know her name, but I know she's in all advanced classes and is related to Jason Dean, who is also a kind of an enigma to this school. No recollision to their family line or any means to flaunt their status. However, they can be seen around Martha Dunnstock and Betty Finn." Duke said before curiously staring at the girl in question. Now that she knows that she doesn't know everything made the girl's inner demons blood boil. Knowledge is power in the Duke family line, after all.

"Oh, that is Veronica Sawyer." Mac piped up on the other side of Chandler with a bright smile that even the archangels would envy. Chandler's eyebrow raised at the name as Duke's eyes glowed green putting it to her vast collection of knowledge.

Chandler has overheard her father speak to someone on the phone and seen emails with the last name Sawyer. Anyone with direct access to her father must be compelling. This girl must be on the same level as the trio in power. The question that now plagues Chandler is 'who the hell is this girl' and 'why the fuck wasn't she flaunting her status'? 'What is her game, and what is she trying to accomplish?' Chandler leaned on an open palm and drummed her nails on the desk staring at the girl and analyzing her as she was reading now an older spellbook.

Heather immediately recognized the grimoire in Veronica's hand. She bit the top of her lip and felt slight arousal. The girl was reading something that no nocive or weaker blood could handle without going completely mad. It was a diary from the forbidden dark arts, a chronicle of the first Lich King Orvauls. Chandler's eyes raked over the girl's body and shuddered. This demoness was pure and enticing from the knowledge she gathered from her posture. Chandler had a strange urge to claim her. This year for sure is going to be an intriguing one if Chandler had anything to do with it.

"Girls," Chandler addressed her generals of the school in a calm, quiet tone, "I want eyes on Veronica at all times. At lunch, we will make a scene, but for now, gather as much intel as possible."

66666666666666666

Veronica isn't one to be paranoid. Right now, she knew there were multiple sets of eyes on her. Eyes that have trailed her throughout the day since her first period. Veronica really didn't like this attention, and it made her extremely frustrated. Her entire life, she has avoided her peer's attention and stuck to hiding in the shadows to prevent her Highness's gaze and possible fury from hiding from her. Quickly passing the students and made her way to the cafeteria. Veronica knew if she could find her group of friends, she might be able to get a confirmation or denial of the feeling of being stalked or even hunted. Part of her sadly enjoyed the taste of this attention. She had to fight the urge to bask in it. The other part of her heritage growled in protest.

The cafeteria in Westerberg is gigantic and filled with all kinds of vendors for their students to choose from. Depending on what type of demon, they need different types of food sources. There are multiple floors and areas for students to sit, perch, or swim to consume their choice of substances. Usually, the younger years take the top level, and it goes down from there. However, the top of the social food chain always sits in the center on the main floor, where the seniors also relax in the cafeteria for all to gaze on them and observe. It was for upcoming demons to aspire to be them and lesser demons to know who to stay away from for the forthcoming semesters. However, Veronica's group has always hidden away in the masses of students or weaker demons on the same floor to stay low.

Veronica soon scanned the room for her close friends and cousin. Her safety net and source of information. She saw a flash of a black shadow move across the brimstone floor and materialize at the other end of the cafeteria near two girls sitting down and chatting. Veronica scowled at her cousin's showboating one of his many abilities as being the son of Amon. Veronica quickly moved across the room like a chameleon. Veronica walked at an average pace and dodged muscle-bound goat heads and even the boisterous uptight male and female rowdy country kids. Blending into the different groups becoming basically unnoticed was a skill set that Veronica has mastered since her mother told her what was expected of her during high school. Veronica was almost slammed into until she dodged. Sliding under the legs of two of the demons from the fighting legacy team that Kurt and Ram were apart of. Veronica kept this pace going while dodging many more demons and imps unnoticed except for three pairs of eyes that were amazed at her navigation, reflexes, and skills. She managed to get to her table unscathed and overlooked, which is a feat for any demon.

When Veronica sat next to Jason, she let out a sigh of relief, and her shoulders relaxed. Betty's and Martha's face soon turned into concern about their leader's mood. Usually, it would take a few weeks of school before Veronica would sigh like that.

"Okay, V," Betty said, calmly staring at her." why do you look so freaked out on the first day?"

"Ever since the first period I have felt eyes on me," Veronica said a bit irritated and rubbed her temples.

Betty and Martha shared a look as JD was working on something in one of his father's books on destruction. Jason Dean was the son of Amon, and knowing that he was one day going to take his father's place as champion has made him study his little black soul out to be even more potent than his good for nothing father. Martha soon turned away, shaking slowly and cautiously with her large cow horns as a vision soon hit her, and Betty soon became curious at Veronica's accusation of paranoia. Betty soon looked around before her eyes flashed teal, and she zoomed in on anyone looking in their direction. It wasn't until the color drained from Betty's face that she gulped down the lump that just formed in her throat. The sound gained JD's attention away from his studies and Veronica to raise an eyebrow at Betty. Before Veronica or JD could ask about what happened or what they saw.

"W-we have a big incoming problem," Betty said in a whisper as she cast her eyes down, trying to hide away frightened. Veronica felt tense at how Betty and Martha were acting. They were showing all signs of a prey scared of a predator, or well an apex predator. Veronica and JD also noticed they weren't responding either. Veronica couldn't sense the warming bells that the signs should have alarmed them by now. It was only when the clicking of three sets of heels headed their way that made everyone at their table tense up even more. Veronica was fucked, royally fucked as she now realized the cafeteria was as silent as a mortal grave.

"My, my, my, what do we have here?" came a voice smoothly silk with an undertone of danger. Veronica's eyes stared straight ahead, hoping the voice that spoke wasn't who she thinks it is, and it was directed at the group next to them that consisted of weaker blood. Even though part of her demon jumped in delight and body warmed at the voice, Veronica wouldn't help it sadly that Heather could play her body with mere words if she knew.

"It looks like a group of weaker types of blood, Heather." An uptight and disinterested voice came to answer the question asked with a sigh.

Veronica panicked when she heard a chipper and kind voice add, "it looks like they confirmed our suspicions, Heather."

Veronica turned around as she was face to a red skirt with the demon princess herself. She slowly looked up and locked eyes with Heather Chandler. Mocha was meeting light silver for the first time since they were mere babes. The cafeteria was on bated breath as the trio had started their descent on Veronica's group. Hoping to see the trio brutally maim or kill the 'weaker demons.' The air was thick enough to make even Satan himself tense up. Everyone was staring at them, and Chandler soon snapped out of the stare off she had with this intriguing girl that has caught her eye.

"Veronica Sawyer, I formally challenge you to a full-on sparring match in the Dome at the end of the day," Chandler said coldly and calculating before adding," loser becomes the others pet for all of eternity."

Everyone was shell-shocked at Heather's challenge, even McNamara and Duke gawped. The duo was also caught off guard at Heather's random challenge. It was pure suicide and an absolute trap. By accepting, she, Veronica, would have to go head to head with Chandler and fight her till the other gives or passes out. By refusing, Veronica would be submitting herself to Chandler, be disowned from her family, and be the school's newest target of humiliation or Chandler's most modern slave, well cock sleeve or cum guzzler, etc... If Veronica accepted or declined, she has royally fucked either way. Chandler smirked at the pure shock swimming in Veronica's eyes but found lust also deep within. Intriguing.

"So, what do you say, Sawyer?" Chandler asked a bit sarcastically, knowing the girl was going to accept the challenge. She did this on purpose; if her suspicion was right, that meant that Veronica was indeed from a dominant demon clan, she could be royalty. Veronica's eyes soon narrowed at Heather a bit angrily, knowing why she was being baited. She promptly stood up and was a foot shorter than Chandler in her heels and almost got her to take a step back. However, Chandler stayed perfectly still while being surprised at the action and a bit impressed with the pure anger in this Brunettes eyes.

"I accept your invitation, your highness." Veronica spat out as formally and venomously as she could. She couldn't believe that Chandler had just challenged her and embarrassed her in front of everyone. How in the world did Veronica gain her betroths eye on the fucking first day of the senior year after years of being careful and unseen? She was livid that her betrothed was trying to strip her title without knowing it. What fucking idiot was she being forced to mate with?

Chandler smirked and rubbed a very sharp talon-like red nail against the brunettes face slowly while whispering to her, "I'm going to enjoy outing out your status, whatever it is, and making you my breeding bitch."

Veronica's eyes widened and blushed a dark violet at the thought of her betrothed, braking her sexually so soon. She was the purest demon in their school. It was one of the reasons why Jason was also at this school with her. Jason, as well as Martha and Betty, for protection. If anyone became a threat to Veronica's virginity, they would 'take care' of the individual. However, giving her betrothed, her first, without her knowing who she is, was even more humiliating in thought and theory. How. Dare. She. Embarrass. Her. Veronica soon snarled at Chandler in a rage as the princess of hell was already backing off. Chandler nodded to the other Heathers, and the trio made their way back to their table. The cafeteria soon got loud again, but this time it was over how fucked the brunette was, what Chandler was going to do to her during and after the match. Almost all of them were expecting to see Veronica on a leash come tomorrow morning. They all summoned it up to her being a dead girl walking.

"Well, this is fucked up Ronica," JD said quietly after the shock of what happened wore off. Veronica stared at the backs of the Heathers with a heated glare. Her maw still in a perfectly tight snarl.

"It is, but this is what all my training has led up to. The princess still has no idea who I really am, and honestly," Veronica then turned her gaze to her companions with an impish grin, "I can't wait to humiliate her and get it through her thick skull on who she actually challenged."

66666666666666666

Westerberg was the school for upcoming demons to prove their worth. They had to train in combat, learn all the rules to be outstanding demons for the domination of Satan's many goals. In the very middle of the school was a giant roman styled dome. Inside the dome was styled to different types of scenarios of city places that they could fight in on mortal, infernal, or even celestial plane. However, some demons were ruthless, and some young demons died as a result of this blood lust. There were formal challenges where the staff is involved, but it could only be established by someone of high status, in this case, anyone of a royal bloodline.

The rules of challenging someone were straightforward. To win, your opponent must either be knocked out, surrender, or be subdued. In formal challenges, they cannot kill each other; they were demons, not animals like humans. All official trials are broadcasted throughout the layers like a sporting event. However, formal challenges are rare because both statuses are at stake. The pair fighting is not just fighting for their honor, but their families or clan honor as well.

The stage was set. The dome was filled to the brim with students and demons of all kinds. Little Imps were working the cameras to catch all the nail-biting action that anyone couldn't wait to see. The dome area was set in a modern human city. Styled as if the end of days was already upon the mortals. Hellish fire lit the arena in a blue hue as the crowd was overly excited at what they thought was going to be a one-sided ass kicking. What they didn't know was how close this fight was. This was going to be the most shocking to see.

There where private boxes for major demon families if they wanted to attend a fight. In this case, both Lucifer and Lilith were present for this formal challenge sitting in opposite boxes but in a video call with each other, which looked like it was through a floating pentagram. Both monarchs were highly amused at this turn of events, but both where to prideful to say their offspring wouldn't be victorious.

"You know Lilith, dearie; I'm surprised your darling daughter had the gall to piss mine off enough to be challenged to a formal trial. On the first day of their Senior Year, no less." Satan said in his most elegant tux and sipping on virgin blood mixed with champagne as his wife, Pain. She was the demoness of all pain. The more damage inflicted to her the stronger she became. Honestly, she really gets off on it. Pain was beside him checking her makeup as usual.

"Oh honey, I find it more amusing that your darling princess hasn't figured out who my daughter is to her. Times ticking and here she has a spar with her soon to be mate." Lilith chuckled as she fanned herself with an obsidian fan.

"I have to hand it to your daughter, I'm surprised she didn't just spread her legs and beg my daughter for a screw instead when she was challenged. Considering who her Sire is." Satan smirked at Lilith. He said this to her knowing her arousal for dominant mates and how it transferred to her offspring.

"Well, at least mine knows what her opponent is capable of and what type of demon she actually is instead of blindly going into a fight with little to no knowledge," Lilith replied as she ordered herself fairy blood and gin.

As Lilith and Lucifer were taking jabs at each other, Malphas and Dantalion wherein a private box next to their leaders. Both their daughters were also in the box sitting next to them. Fathers in front of them on the suede couch in the middle. Mac and Duke were perplexed about why their fathers were there. Why Lucifer even bothered with this thrashing that was going to happen. Not to mention who the hell was in the other box opposite of Satan's.

"Dad," Mac's curiosity finally got the better of her, "why are you here with Mr. Duke, and why is Mr. Lucifer here?"

Malphas and Dantalion looked at their daughters and sighed softly at their confusion. It's not their fault they didn't know the secret that they kept from them. If their daughters fucked up by saying anything, they were better off as a mortal in hell. Since the cats out of the bag and in the frying pan why not tell them. They had nothing to lose in telling their daughters the truth and reality of what could happen. It was better to know a threat and protect it then them being in danger.

"Is Veronica Sawyer of a major demon bloodline?" Duke asked, seeing her father's expression as things were clicking into place.

"Major would be an insult, Heather." Dantalion gruft out as he rubbed his temples, moving his glasses a bit off his human-looking face that looked of Asian descent. Duke's blood elevated in alarm at her father's statement and mannerisms. He was nervous. From the report, he just answered her and mac's question. This was a fight between royals' offspring. This ordeal was a lose-lose situation on who wins.

"She's Lilith's daughter, isn't she? Heather's betrothed." Mac spoke up with a monotone voice, shocking the others in the room.

"She is indeed pumpkin, and by your reactions, I guess no one knows her heritage, which means your friend is at a disadvantage." Malphas said as he ran a hand through his platinum blonde hair in his human form. He was very stressed out from this knowledge.

"So, what does this mean for Heather?" Mac asked cautiously as she saw both Heather and Veronica stand-off in front of each other on the monitor screen. The princess of hell looked smug, not knowing the real danger of the situation, and Veronica stared at her with a calculating eye and a smirk painting her face.

"If your friend, her majesty, loses. She will make her father lose a very precious bet to Lilith. It will hurt her pride, and any chances of her ruling as the next boss will be stripped." Malphas said cautiously, looking at the screen and tapping the menu on the table for a drink for everyone's nerves in the booth. Mac and Duke shared a look finally understanding what was really at stake. If Chandler loses, Lilith will have bragging rights, and the heir to the most powerful demon would be under Lilith's heir. Veronica would have the throne, and Lilith would take the power shift in her favor.

There will be a war in hell if Veronica wins this fight, and Heather loses. Riots everywhere and the solid structure would be destroyed.

66666666666666666

Heather faced Veronica in their human forms. It was the tradition to show the power of change in front of your opponent in case they wanted to surrender early by sheer intimidation. Heather felt good about this match. She didn't know what Veronica was, but she could feel her power now that others' scents didn't mask it. Veronica smelt delicious and a challenge. She was radiating energy that might rival her own, and it excited her immensely.

The bell tolled for the signal for their shifting to begin. Heather was to go first since she challenged Veronica. Sickling bones cracking and clothes ripping could be heard throughout the arena as Heather grew in height a good two feet from her 6-foot stature. Her skin coloring turned a rosy color as two intimidating black horns grew from her temples showing that she was indeed the heir of hell. Her feet turned that off gargoyles and hands into talons while her canines enlarged and sharpened. Her blond mane turning white as her eyes rolled into the inferno abyss that they burned sinners with. Two giant bats like wings grew out of her back. Her full body was on display. Muscles rippling, abs flexing, nipples harden, and unbridled cock on display. Chandler's tail swished back and forth in amusement as she felt Veronica's eyes size her up and stare shamelessly at her behemoth. However, Heather retracted her cock into her clit smartly, knowing demons will use everything against the other. Even though Chandler's body in this state was armored, robust and only a few things or absolute beasts could make her bleed.

Chandler watched intrigued by Veronica's shift. The brunette stretched first and smiled lazily at Heather a bit confidently. The sound of bones cracking could be heard once more with the sound of clothing tearing from there seams. Veronica also grew but was a foot shorter than Chandler. Her skin took on a light blue hue. Her canines enlarged a bit but were smaller than Heathers. Veronica's hands and feet didn't turn into talons, but her nails turned into feline claws. She grew two giant light blue tails that had stingers on them in a heart shape pattern. Veronica also had horns, but they were smaller and hidden behind her now royal blue hair. Her mocha eyes turned white with a cyan blue hue and glowing. Chandler was salivating mentally at this demoness's naked body though she didn't show her arousal. There was something about this girl's type that seems familiar to the princess of hell like her demon form calling out to her senses in a casual way.

Chandler pushed the thought down as the bell tolled, signaling for them to begin. Chandler lunged at the bluenette aggressively. She wanted to get this over with and to play with her upcoming toy. Her plans to end it in once hit was ruined when Veronica slipped through her clutches with a small snicker. This spiked Heather's interest that she was fast enough to dodge that grab.

"You know, for the heir of hell, you are extremely cocky." Veronica's demonic voice sung out in a rather sultry tone. Heather growled as her anger heightened, and tail flicked back and forth like an agitated feline.

In a blink of an eye, Veronica disappeared, but Heather could smell her mouthwatering scent of honey, vanilla, and carnage. From the smell, Heather could follow the smell and listen for anything that could give her insight into her opponent's whereabouts. Heather felt the wind move a little bit, and she barely sidestepped one of Veronica's blue stingers. Heather grabbed Veronica's stinger and planned to swing her by them but was mistaken. What Heather had reached was a mirage of Veronica's tail. She soon was slapped in the face with the real tail from Veronica. Heather's eyes widened as she could feel the blood drip down her face. Heather had a split second to realize what the fuck she just got herself into as the twin tail wrapped around her throat. She immediately wrapped her own tail around Veronica's waist and clawed the tail around her throat. Veronica hissed in pain and released her grab on the alpha demoness's neck. Veronica then cast a binding spell under breath but not low enough that Chandler couldn't react after recognizing the incantation. She practically threw Veronica and jumped back to get some distance.

A giant shadow claw tore between them and separated them further. Both girls were panting where they landed but grinned at each other in amusement. Chandler could feel the burn caused by Veronica's tails around her throat and purr happily from the pain. Her eyes had a light purple around them, registering the pain. Veronica may have made a fatal mistake in causing Heather pain. Her mother was the demon goddess of the meaning. She drew power from her injury and caused her to heal. The cuts on her cheek and burns healed, looking flawless as she usually does. Veronica bit her lip and winked at the demon before disappearing once more.

Heather was confused by this method of Veronica's sparring. She had just tried this method of trying to get her off guard. Heather expanded her wings in a powerful burst knocking Veronica out of her shroud and sent her flying into a fallen tower. Veronica dug her stingers into the building and used it to slow her to a stop instead of crashing. Veronica crouched down and took off into more of the arena, knowing Chandler would follow. Follow Chandler did by launching herself into the sky and flew after Veronica's fast form and light bluish blood that was used to track the smaller demoness.

Heather opened her mouth and shrieked, causing vibrations from her cry and trying to slow the faster blue demon from escaping out of sight again. Chandler would never admit it, but she was slightly turned on and frustrated by watching this nimble demoness dodge and evade her attacks. Very clever girl, if she's aiming to make Heather slow and tired. If that was Veronica's plan, her 'opponent' was going to be disappointed. The princess of hell never went full out against anyone; ever, she wasn't going to exhaust herself against this weaker demon. She would rather die if she had to give her all for this stupid, infuriating fight.

Veronica, on the other hand, was purposely trying to piss Heather off. She could go hand in hand again, but she knew if she kept evading Chandler, Heather would get her where she wanted her. Veronica shivered as she felt a cold front hit her body. Her mother was communicating with her, and she wasn't pleased. Veronica huffed as she launched herself up in the air dodging another scream attack from Heather. Stabbing her tails into the damaged buildings and launching herself from building to building as monkeys do on vines. Veronica knew what was expected from her. She was supposed to lose to Heather due to her mother's request. Under no circumstances was she to show her other attributes in front of the whole population of hell. This was a show after all, and she would be damned if she made it uneventful. She wanted to punish her unknowing betrothed for embarrassing them both with this stupid formal challenge. She was going to humiliate Chandler and get a few good hits in on the way.

Heather gasps softly as Veronica appeared right in front of her mid-air. Smirking as she wrapped her tails around, both of Chandler's wings in a grip to keep them staying in the sky. Heather reacted quickly and grabbed Veronica by the neck with one clawed hand as they literally fell from grace. Heather tried to use her other hand to block Veronica from hitting her and clawing at her hand around her throat. It was when Veronica drew four deep angry wounds on Heather's arm did her eyes flash brighter, and she snarled at her.

It was satisfying to Chandler when she heard Veronica's back hit the debris and city street that they just created a crater from impact. Heather kept Veronica pinned, not believing that the demoness that gave her so much expectation in the reveal and first twenty minutes ago did something so stupid as this. Veronica then did something to piss Chandler off further. She literally spat blue blood in her face with a cheeky grin. Chandler roared at the embarrassment and disrespect of the act. She then throttled Veronica and repeatedly slammed her into the concrete brutally. She was trying to wipe off that irritating smirk of her perfect lips.

Heather almost lost herself in rage but soon stopped herself when she heard a chorus of laughter. She stopped and looked up from Veronica to the screen and blushed. There she saw herself not throttling the vexing demoness but a busted-up mannequin from one of the broken mall stores. The real Veronica was on top of a still-standing building sitting on the rim using shadow magic with a shadow puppet. The bitch just made Heather look on par with Ram Sweany mentally. If the trick weren't used on her, she would have thought that was incredibly clever, but what would be the purpose of it? The laughter was fueling Heather's rage, she couldn't see that Veronica was purposely making a fool out of her and trying to give her a lesson in Humility.

A hell shattering roar ripped through the princess's throat as she shattered the mannequin in her grasp. Heather was gone in a blink of an eye and reappeared in front of Veronica before she could react. Veronica cursed as Heather grabbed her throat and threw her down to the ground. She was proceeding to grab her tails then and used her like a ragdoll on the ground. After a few seconds of the treatment, Veronica started seeing double before she was flung into a wall and coughed up actual blue blood. She was soon faced with the tantrum-throwing princess. Veronica felt Heather start to crush her throat with her talons, and Veronica didn't resist her. She knew she went a little too far, but she still had an ace up her sleeve to embarrass her further.

While Heather had Veronica pinned down by her throat, she reached up and pulled Heather in by her hair to gasp out to her, "If you kill me, you will never ascend." Heather stopped immediately with her crushing and stared at the beautifully broken face of the demoness. She was confused by the choked out statement girl whispered.

Her mind then started working a mile a minute before the pieces fit together. No one but the close circles of Lilith and her father knew of the bet. The only way she would rule is to find her mate. The heir of Lilith. This demoness's statement sent a shiver down her spine. Heather's eyes widened in realization. She almost killed her betrothed; if Veronica had won this fight, she would have fucked up everything. Heather snarled at the smirking face of her betrothed.

Heather felt embarrassed and enraged. She soon felt the need to hit something, and she had a perfect target in front of her. Heather cocked her fist back and used a bit of her might and knocked Veronica out with a satisfying crack. Heather left out a victorious roar to the enthusiastic crowd. She then picked up Veronica and put her on her shoulders like a sack or a piece of meat. Heather didn't care for the interviews that happen after formal challenges. All she wanted to do now was to break something, well someone in right now. With a smirk, she took off into the sky with her prize and headed for her home. Let her parents fix this mess, well both their parents. She had a mate that needed some significant training and possibly an ice pack if Heather was feeling generous.

66666666666666666

Satan Shattered the glass in his hand as his only daughter was being made a fool by her own breeding bitch. He wanted his daughter to end this now. How did Lilith's heir already master illusion and shadow puppet magic? Did it happen to be because of her Sire? This pissed the devil off very much. If it weren't for the fact that he was in a video call with the little brat's mother, he would be working his frustration on his lovely wife. He had to calmly remind himself that he was not an animal like the mere mortals and angels. I am a god.

He soon grinned as he watched Heather roar enraged and manage to capture her betrothal and use her like a ragdoll. He then watched satisfied after the brutal thrashing when the little bitch leans into his daughter's longish ears and whisper something that caused his daughter to look distraught. He was rather proud when his daughter decked her cold. He knew Heather would leave with Veronica immediately to ensure she would reign his kingdom in the future. He looked over to the floating pentagram with a rather calm looking Lilith on the other side.

"Your brat is pretty strong, Lilith. I didn't know she was a master caster in shadow magic." Lucifer said with a raised eyebrow as an imp brought him a new drink.

"Well, we all have different ways of raising our offspring, don't we? "Lilith replied with a casual wave of her hand. She was too calm for his liking, but that's what made this more fun. He knew she had something up her sleeve but didn't know what yet. However, no one has bested the great deceiver except one person. Lilith will never beat him as long as he was breathing; he was sure of that. He would always win, and he'd be damned if he let this small silly bet be is undoing to his more prominent, more delicate plans.

"It seems like we will be having a rather fast approaching mating ceremony, I will have one of the lessers send your lessers the details. Perhaps even get a drink in person." Lilith said, pulling Satan from his thoughts. He nodded and turned off the video call before taking a deep breath and a longish sigh. Staring up at the ceiling, Lucifer grinned wickedly. He could not wait to meet his soon to be daughter-in-law at dinner tonight.

66666666666666666

**_Authors Note_**

Greetings and Salutations! I'm starting a new project and I'm still working on my older ones. Been a hot minute for me to write. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you leave a review! Reviews and constructive criticism is always welcomed here! I've been writing chapter two and half way done with it so it maybe a bot before it will come out. I don't have a beta reader for this fic and I apologize for any grammar errors. I really hope you have a wonderful day, evening, or night. See you guys in the next chapter!


End file.
